Insomnia
by KamiWormy
Summary: Elle était là, il le savait. Tapie dans l'ombre, elle le harcelait continuellement, tout les jours. Avec le temps, il s'y était fait, elle était presque devenue une compagne. Il avait beau se torturer l'esprit, il savait que pour lui, il n'y avait pas de remède. L'insomnie veillait à ce qu'il n'oublie pas...Jamais


_**Aloha tout le monde ^^ **_

_**Je vous présente ici un petit OS sans prétentions que j'ai écrit un soir. J'écoutais ma playliste, quand Moonlight Sonata de Beethoven a commencé à retentir dans ma chambre et là, mes doigts ont glissés tous seuls sur les touches. **_

_**Cet Os relate le malaise de Severus Rogue. Selon moi, il a dû ressentir des choses horribles lors de la guerre, en particulier avec la mort de Lily. Je pense donc qu'il devait éprouver quelque chose ressemblant à ça, même si j'avoue ne pas être dans la tête de l'excellente Madame Rowling! **_

_**Enfin bref, dès le début, j'ai essayé d'instaurer un certain climat. J'espère donc que cet OS vous plaira et que vous ne trouverez pas que c'est un OOC :D **_

_**Bonne Lecture, on se retrouve en bas ^^ **_

_**.**_

_**I**_nsomnia

.

.

.

**S**everus venait d'avoir 8 ans, lorsqu'il se décida enfin à quitter l'impasse de Tisseur. Il avait profité d'une somnolence de sa mère et que son père était partit au travail pour fuir une nouvelle fois son quotidien.

Severus n'avait peut-être que 8 ans, mais il savait ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il comprenait que ce n'était pas normal que ses parents se disputent sans arrêt. Que ce n'était pas normal que son père rentre ivre quasiment tous les soirs. Que ce n'était pas normal, pour un enfant de son âge, de devoir soigner les blessures de sa maman.

Severus pleurait souvent, mais il refusait de le montrer à sa mère. Il préférait être tranquille dans sa chambre, ou dans un coin de la maison, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les mains sur les oreilles pour se couper complètement du monde. A ces moments, il fermait les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières et rêvait d'une vie meilleur, impatient de se retrouver dans cette école de magie, au fin fond de l'Ecosse, dont sa mère avait fait tant d'éloges.

Au bout de quelques minutes de trajet, le jeune Rogue arriva à un petit terrain de jeu qui semblait vide.

Mais des rires retentirent alors, troublant le silence pesant qui entourait Severus depuis longtemps. C'est au détour d'un buisson qu'il la vit.

Une jeune rousse, pétillante, qui se balançait joyeusement sur une balançoire. Arrivée au point le plus haut, elle lâcha subitement les cordes et Severus craint de la voir s'étaler par terre, mais elle flotta en l'air un moment, avant de se reposer légèrement sur le sol.  
Puis avec un nouvel éclat de rire, elle recommençait la même opération encore et encore.

Rogue en avait le souffle coupé. Le soleil jouait dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, leur donnant de nombreuses teintes cuivrées et caramel.  
Il fut alors pris d'une irrésistible envie de les toucher, de passer sa main pour en gouter la texture. Ils avaient l'air si doux.

Alors, à pas feutrés, il s'avança.

Tout dans sa contemplation, Severus ne fit pas attention où il marchait et quand ses pieds se prirent dans une racine noueuse, il ne put que pousser une exclamation de surprise avant de se retrouver face contre terre.  
Il émit un petit gémissement de douleur.

-Oh mon dieu ! Tu n'as rien ? Demanda une voix haute perchée, faisant relever brusquement la tête du petit garçon.

Elle était là, devant lui. La jeune fille rousse. Elle devait avoir à peu près son âge.

Elle le dévisagea, inquiète et il put, pour la première fois, se perdre dans ses yeux d'un vert profond.  
Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, la jeune fille l'aida à se relever et commença à épousseter ses vêtements.  
Le fils Rogue n'était pas capable d'esquisser un geste, de prononcer une parole.

Heureusement pour lui, la jeune fille n'en prit pas ombrage et tendis la main, rayonnante.

- Salut, je m'appelle Lily Evans, ravie de te rencontrer.

.

.

.

Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois, Severus Rogue ne trouva pas le sommeil, hanté, du haut de ses 8 ans, par une paire d'yeux émeraude en amande.

.

**.°o°.**

**.**

_**S**_everus parcourait la distance qui le séparait de la bibliothèque d'un pas rageur. Il venait encore de se faire humilier par ce satané Potter et toute sa bande à l'égo sur dimensionné.

Severus le haïssait, lui et sa vie parfaite, de petit Gryffondor parfait !

C'était de sa faute s'il avait traité Lily de _Sang-de-Bourbe_, c'était de sa faute si sa vie était un enfer. C'était de sa faute si la fille qu'il aimait ne lui parlait plus !

Essuyant les larmes de fureur qui roulaient sur ses joues cireuses, le jeune Serpentard changea brusquement d'avis et passa devant la porte de la bibliothèque sans la voir.

Alors qu'il parcourrait le couloir, il reconnut le rire de Potter, et de Black. Il se doutait que Lupin et Pettigrow devaient suivre, tels des toutous biens dressés.

N'ayant pas envie d'un nouveau conflit maintenant, Severus repéra une porte proche et s'y engouffra.  
Retenant sa respiration, Rogue attendait dans le noir que Potter et sa clique l'ai dépassé. Le sang battant bruyamment à ses oreilles, il recula en silence, s'éloignant de la porte, au cas où ses ennemis se décideraient à la franchir.

Toute sa concentration portée à la porte, Rogue ne faisait pas attention et se prit les pieds dans une corbeille de papier qui était posé là.

Tombant à la renverse dans un bruit sourd, il n'osa pas faire un geste, la peur lui nouant le ventre, les yeux fermés, priant pour que le battant de bois ne s'ouvre pas.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que Severus ne fasse un mouvement. Celui-ci dû se rendre à l'évidence il était en sécurité.

.

.

Relâchant sa respiration qu'il avait contenue jusque-là sans s'en rendre compte, Rogue se détendit d'un coup et laissa tomber sa tête au sol, ses cheveux formant un oreiller noir.

Il était dans la merde, jusqu'au cou!

.

Entre Mulciber et Avery qui lui mettaient la pression afin qu'il rejoigne le camp de Voldemort, le groupe de Potter qui lui menait la vie dure, et sa prise de bec avec Lily, il se sentait plus las que jamais.

.

Les bras en croix, la tête sur le côté, il partait dans ses souvenirs. S'il se concentrait très fort, il pouvait presque sentir la texture de ses cheveux flamboyant sous ses doigts. Il n'avait qu'à y penser et les effluves de son parfum parvenaient à ses narines. Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux et il revoyait les siens, d'un vert envoutant, piquetés de petites lueurs semblables à des paillettes.

.

Severus mit plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre compte que les yeux de Lily Evans le fixaient pour de vrai, en ce moment même.  
D'un bon spectaculaire, il se redressa sur ses deux pieds, le trac au ventre.

.

Il s'apprêtait à lâcher toutes les excuses qu'il avait prévu, dans un flot de parole, mais il rendit compte que Lily n'était pas là. Du moins pas littéralement.

En effet, il y avait bien une Lily Evans dans la pièce, mais elle se trouvait derrière un étrange miroir, placé contre un mur.

.

.

Severus avait déjà vaguement entendu parler de ce miroir, mais il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler où et quand. Fronçant les sourcils, il avança jusqu'à ce que son nez crochu touche la glace et que la vision qui l'habitait disparaisse.

Le Serpentard recula de quelques pas et fixa attentivement son reflet. Maintenant qu'il regardait mieux, il pouvait voir que Lily n'était pas celle qu'il connaissait. Elle paraissait plus âgée, de petites rides d'expression entouraient ses jolis yeux verts et son visage rayonnait de bonheur.

L'image lui envoya un signe de main et Severus sursauta en voyant son ventre rond. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention jusqu'à présent.

Un goût métallique se propagea dans sa bouche et il eut soudain la nausée. Immédiatement, la vision de Potter et de Lily, ensemble, s'imposa dans son esprit. Et en regardant bien, il pouvait, en effet, voir une forme derrière la Gryffondor, qui semblait s'approcher. Plissant les yeux, Rogue tenta de voir le visage de son ennemi. Il savait que ça allait lui faire du mal, mais il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Il s'attendait tellement à voir le visage de James Potter, qu'il ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise quand il constata que c'était son propre reflet qui était apparu par-delà le miroir.

Il cligna des yeux, tandis que son double plus âgé entourait la taille de Lily de ses bras et déposait ses mains sur son ventre rebondit, tout en faisant un clin d'œil à son double de chair et d'os. Il semblait tellement heureux. La jeune femme détourna les yeux du jeune Severus, toujours tétanisé, pour les poser sur son reflet, lui offrant un sourire comme jamais il n'en avait vu.

Il était tellement beau, tellement étincelant, transpirant de bonheur.

Le Severus du miroir lui rendit son sourire et Lily posa la tête contre son épaule, s'appuyant contre son torse.  
Le jeune homme, pétrifié, se surpris à se demander si ce miroir fonctionnait comme une boule de cristal. Si c'était son avenir qu'il voyait se refléter sur la surface lisse.

Un mince faisceau de lumière lunaire fit briller quelque chose au-dessus du miroir, qui le fit se détacher de sa contemplation.

.

Il eut un haut le cœur en voyant l'inscription et soudain des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux, tout espoir balayé comme un feu de paille.

.

Le cœur broyé, il fit volteface et se dirigea vers la porte sans un regard en arrière, sans une pensée pour l'éventuelle retenue qu'il risquait d'écoper pour l'heure tardive.  
Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, un produit de son imagination. Rien de ce qu'il avait vu ne serait jamais réel.

.  
C'est ce dont il avait pris conscience en voyant le mot «_ Rised_ » étinceler à la lueur de la lune, toute l'histoire de l'artéfact lui revenant à l'esprit, ne rendant le réveil que plus douloureux.

Lily ne serait jamais avec lui, il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison.

.

Elle valait mieux que le raté qu'il serait toujours.

.

Lily Evans ne le regarderait jamais avec un sourire aussi rayonnant que son double imaginaire.

.

Lily Evans ne s'appuiera jamais sur son torse de cette façon.

.

Lily Evans avait définitivement volé son cœur, dès à présent en miette. Et il venait de se rendre compte qu'il serait à jamais incomplet.

.

.

.

Cette nuit fut la seconde où l'insomnie tint compagnie au jeune Rogue.

.

**.°o°.**

_**.**_

_**I**_l faisait nuit noire. Une nuit sans lune, sans étoiles, une nuit sombre comme les pensées qui hantaient le crâne de Severus Rogue à cet instant.

Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Sa douleur et son chagrin était au-dessus de ça. Comment pouvait-il pleurer alors qu'il était vide?  
Cette nuit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été défait, cette nuit était une nuit de joie et de liesse dans le monde des sorciers. Le bonheur éclosant partout. Tous fêtaient la liberté retrouvée. C'était une nuit historique et tous en profitaient gaiement.

.

Tous sauf Severus Rogue.

.

.

Assis sur une vieille balançoire vermoulue, recouverte de lierre, le Mangemort était recourbé sur lui-même.  
Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il était revenu ici, après tant d'année. Le lieu de sa première rencontre avec Lily.

Alors qu'il se remémorait ce jour, un coup violent lui déchira le cœur.

.

Elle était morte.

Il l'avait vue. Il avait été sur place, bravant les ordres des deux camps, pour tenter d'aider Lily. Mais il était arrivé trop tard.

Entré dans la pièce, il avait juste eu le temps de voir le visage figé dans la mort de sa douce Gryffondor, ayant vaguement conscience qu'un bébé brayait dans le berceau derrière elle, avant que les membres de l'Ordre ne rentrent dans la maison, alerté par les voisins d'une étrange lumière verte.

.

Jamais Severus n'oublierait cette sensation. Ce vide en fixant ces yeux, si pétillants d'habitudes, délaissés de toute trace de vie, ne laissant que le néant et l'effroi.

Son estomac se contracta violemment à cette image et Rogue sentit la bile lui monter dans la gorge. Une sensation de picotement désagréable lui parcourrait l'œsophage tandis que la nausée le saisissait, lui laissant seulement le temps d'écarter les jambes afin de rendre à terre le peu de chose qu'il avait dans l'estomac.

.

Il se redressa brièvement, haletant, fiévreux, en sueur, s'essuyant la bouche avec la manche. Il n'avait plus de force, se sentait vidé. Il en eu juste assez pour se trainer sur le tourniquet piqué de rouille, à quelques pas de là.

.

Il se prit alors la tête dans les mains, s'agrippant les cheveux, tirant dessus comme si il voulait les arracher.

.

Son cœur saignait comme jamais auparavant. Il avait tellement mal qu'il aurait voulu hurler sa douleur, crier à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, s'égosillant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucun son capable de sortir de sa bouche.

.

Se déchirer la poitrine avec les ongles, pour que la douleur physique dépasse celle de son cœur, tout détruire autour de lui, mettre le monde à feu et à sang.

.

.

A quoi servait le monde, la terre, si Lily n'était plus ?

Mais Rogue, fidèle à lui-même ne fit rien. Même si son cœur était broyé dans un étau chauffé à blanc.

.  
Même si désormais la vie n'en valait plus la peine.

.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue creusée, une autre suivit, traçant un sillon humide, qui montrait le chemin aux autres qui suivaient, de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus nombreuses.

.

.

Le jeune homme se laissa alors tomber par terre, à genoux dans les hautes herbes, secoué de sanglots de plus en plus violents. Au diable les apparences !

.

Alors, Severus releva la tête et poussa un ultime hurlement.

.

Un hurlement de bête blessée.

.

Marqué à jamais au fer rouge

.

.

On venait de lui arracher le cœur.

.

Les sanglots redoublants, le jeune homme d'à peine 20 ans se laissa totalement tomber à terre et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Dans cette position, il porta sa main à la poche intérieur de sa veste, située tout contre son cœur, et laissa la fleur qui s'y trouvait s'affaisser à ses côtés.

.

Comme lui, plus jamais elle ne s'animerait.

.

Comme lui, elle se retrouvait privée de toute racine.

.

Comme lui, elle était morte.

.

.

Cette nuit fût le commencement de sa longue descente aux enfers.

Seule sa compagne de toujours était tapie dans l'ombre à ses côtés.

.

.

.

Cette nuit, comme bien d'autres après, l'insomnie veilla sur lui.

.

**.°o°.**

_**.**_

_**E**_nnuyé, Rogue assistait à la cérémonie de répartition. Il détestait être assis ici, jouant un rôle qui n'était pas le sien.

Faisant semblant de vivre.

Mais cette année n'était pas comme les autres. Cette année, il était là. Oh oui, cette année, et immanquablement les autres qui suivront, seront plus que dure.

.

.

Lorsque Minerva McGonagall arriva aux « _P_ », Severus tenta de ne pas détacher ses yeux de son assiette.

.

_**P**arkinson Pansy_

_._

_**P**atil Padma_

_._

_**P**atil Parvati_

_._

_**P**erks Sally-Anne_

_._

_._

_... **P**otter Harry._

Poussant un grognement douloureux, Rogue se força à ne pas montrer son trouble, ne quittant pas des yeux son assiette encore vide. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le regarde.

Il avait tenu bon jusque-là. Il ne devait pas craquer maintenant. Il entendait, atténué comme dans de l'ouate, des acclamations de joies en provenance de la table des Lions.

.

Gryffondor, tout comme elle.

.

.

Severus s'efforçait d'écouter Quirrell qui lui parlait, mais son attention était ailleurs.

Il sentait son regard, celui de _son_ fils, posé sur lui, alors, faisant fi de ses bonnes résolutions, Rogue releva la tête, croisant ses yeux un dixième de seconde, tandis que le fils Potter se tenait le front avec une grimace de douleur.

L'échange avait été très rapide et pourtant Severus avait eu le temps de voir Harry avec précision. C'était le portrait craché de Potter.

Les mêmes cheveux en bataille noirs de jais, la même posture, les mêmes lunettes. Un mini-James...

.

.

Sauf un détail, qui fut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Severus.

.

Sauf cet éclat vert émeraude.

.

.

**.°o°.**

_**.**_

_**A**_llongé dans son lit, fermant les paupières de toutes ses forces, Severus empêcha les larmes de s'écouler.

.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas guérit, jamais il ne le pourrait,mais il ignorait que la blessure était toujours autant à vif. Il pensait qu'avec le temps, son cœur aurait, si pas totalement oublié la jeune femme, au moins pansé ses blessures…

.

Comme il avait pu être crédule.

.

.

C'était les siens, teinte pour teinte.

Le même vert qui revenait sans cesse le hanter. La dernière fois qu'il les avait vus, ils étaient morts, deux orbes inanimés fixant le vide.

.

.

Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis 11 ans, il avait revu les yeux de Lily tels qu'ils étaient dans ses souvenirs.

.

Une douleur lancinante parcouru sa poitrine, lui rappelant, comme chaque jours depuis 10 ans, que la femme à qui appartenait ses yeux n'était plus.

.

Cette fois, il n'eut pas le temps, ni le courage d'empêcher les larmes de s'écouler et celles-ci dévalèrent sur ses joues, connaissant le chemin par cœur maintenant.

.

.

De nombreuses minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne puisse contenir ses sanglots, qui redoublèrent d'instant en instant, le vidant de plus en plus, le fatiguant sans cesse.

.

.

Regardant son réveil, Severus soupira, puis reportât son attention au plafond.

.

Cette nuit encore, comme de nombreuses avant elle, l'insomnie lui tiendrait compagnie, avec sa vieille amie la douleur.

.

Mais Severus Rogue s'en moquait.

.

Qu'importe le poids du fardeau.

.

Qu'importe la violence de ses sentiments.

.

Il savait qu'il allait supporter tout ça.

.

Non pas par volonté, mais simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

.

.

Même si une fois de plus, il était à terre, il savait que ça ne servait plus à rien qu'il tente de se relever

.

.

.

De toute façon, il était déjà mort.

**.°o°. **

**.**

**.**

_**Voilà, j'espère vraiment de tout coeur que vous avez aimé ^^ **_

_**Je m'excuses pour les fautes d'orthographe, que je sais nombreuses, mais je vous jure que je fais de mon mieux! **_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**A la prochain et encore merci :D **_

_**.**_

_**Ps: Quoi de mieux qu'une petite review de rien du tout pour encourager un "auteur" qui tente de débuter hein?**_


End file.
